


Winter's End to Candle Nights

by BoPeepWithNoSheep



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Balance (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kravitz' first candlenights, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoPeepWithNoSheep/pseuds/BoPeepWithNoSheep
Summary: Taako learns that Kravitz' has never celebrated Candlenigts before and makes it his mission to give Kravitz the greatest holiday of his Unlife





	Winter's End to Candle Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my candlenights exchange gift for Maniman over on the Taz Writer's Discord! It'll be in about three parts give or take.

“Hey, babe? Clear your schedule for next week, Maggie’s dragging us to the family Candlenights party.” Taako calls from the kitchen as he prepares breakfast for the day. Some sort of orange rolls that Angus favors even if the boy is still sleeping upstairs. Being home for winter break has been nice thus far, Angus plans to stay with them for the first half and then split his remaining week off after the holiday itself with Lucretia up on the moon.  

For now, though, they have the little detective squared away up in his room, utterly exhausted from having read the entirety of the first of the Caleb Cleveland to the two of them. Taako, somewhere around chapter three had ended up pitching in with transmutation to turn the entire affair into some kind of puppet show.

They’d had to put Angus to bed just a few chapters shy of the book’s climax when he’d been falling asleep during the villain’s big speech. He knows as soon as the boy wakes up and shovels his breakfast down they’re in for the stunning conclusion but for now, it’s peaceful and quiet in the Taakitz household.

Kravitz’ glances up from his own book, shifting so he’s leaning against the counter, chin in palm, as he watches Taako work. Really, and Kravitz has said it out loud on several occasions, there’s no place that Taako looks more beautiful than in the kitchen. He’s so full of life and love as he cooks, Kravitz could really just watch him like this for days.

“Candlenights?” He muses softly, “I suppose this will be my first then.” 

Taako nearly drops the cup in his hand, only saving it from falling onto the floor with an expeditious casting of mage hand, “Wait, hold up, like your  _ First-first _ ?” 

The reaper laughs, because his boyfriend’s flabbergasted expression is quite adorable, “Well, It wasn't really a holiday when I was alive, we had, ah what was it? Oh! Winter’s End.” 

Taako’s eyes widen at that and he gives Kravitz a quick once over as his fingers work at some sort of mental math. Taako’s always better at counting when he gets his hands involved, and sometimes Kravitz’ when he’s feeling particularly bratty. 

“Jeezy creezy, Bone Boy. How old  _ are _ you?” 

Again, he drags another bark of laughter from Kravitz who waves a dismissive hand at the question, “Older than Candlenights, I suppose.”

Which is, technically, true though perhaps not the exact answer Taako is looking for but truly it’s hard for Kravitz to put an exact number to his age. He knows that Her Majesty is aware of the exact number, in all of her immortal and divine knowledge. However, Kravitz’ own memories of the passage of time are a little foggier, even if he’s technically immortal now his mind is still fallible to the distortion of time that runs rampant in the astral plane.

But--Older than Candlenights is a fair metric, he supposes. 

So lost in thought he doesn’t notice Taako’s own pensive expression until it shifts into something more curious. He returns to his cooking but glances up every few moments, “ _ Huh _ . So what kinds stuff did y’all do for Wintersend?” 

Kravitz doesn’t bother correcting his boyfriend, after all, he’s almost certain that eventually, Winter’s End had fed into the holiday of Wintersend, “Well, there was always a bonfire, to greet the new year with life and light. Oh goodness, and the  _ dancing _ , I almost fell into the bonfire one year when my partner was a little over-enthusiastic with our turns.” 

There’s a look on Taako’s face that Kravitz can’t quite place before an easy smile slides back onto the elf’s face and he nods, “Cool, cool, cool. Didn’t know I was dating a _ dancer _ .” 

And well, Kravitz might lift his book back up off the counter to hide his blush but he figures this is the end of it, Taako’s curiosity has been satisfied and that’s that. That is not, in fact, that but Kravitz can’t see the gears now turning in his boyfriend’s head.


End file.
